The Pack
by Justagirl28
Summary: They're on their honey moon now, committing all sorts of unnatural acts. I was stuck here in the dark and rain trying to figure out how she could love someone like Edward. She didn't think twice about me and now I'm here in my dad's garage hiding from the world. I've never been for crowds but lately I'd been even more closed off.
1. The Pack

They're on their honey moon now, committing all sorts of unnatural acts. I was stuck here in the dark and rain trying to figure out how she could love someone like Edward. She didn't think twice about me and now I'm here in my dad's garage hiding from the world. I've never been for crowds but lately I'd been even more closed off. I felt like a failure. I failed to make her see that my love was so much better than his. I would've sacrificed my life for her and part of me knew that I still would. I cracked open one of my dad's beers; I took the whole six pack out there with me. I needed to mellow, I was tired of phasing every night. I wanted to move on but I was stuck. I drank the beer three gulps and in it was gone. I crushed the can in my hand and threw it to the ground. I sunk down and rested my back against my car.

"Number two," I mumbled as I started on my next can. Then I smelled it, a familiar perfume. It was sweet and belonged to a woman that the whole world called bitter. "Go away," I griped. Everybody had been coming by to cheer me up but I'd avoided them all. Leah was unexpected, I figured that she wouldn't have cared because she couldn't stand Bella. She was probably just here to rub it in or to tell me that I'd dodged a bullet. She came around to the side of the car and stood in front of me dripping wet with her hands on her hips. She wore a black summer dress that now clung to her body. She huffed and rolled her eyes and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'd phased and got caught in the rain. Your house was the one I was closest to. I needed a place to hide out for a while," she explained. She grabbed one of my beers without asking and opened it. "You still moping over Bella?" She asked as she twisted her head only a little barely giving me any eye contact.

"Fuck you Leah," I whispered.

"That'd be a yes," she chuckled. "You know I find it odd that everyone's treating you nicely about your heart being broken and you weren't even with Bella. I lost Sam and I'm a bitch for not letting go. I hate to tell you this Jacob but you're acting like a bitch." I choked on my beer and burst into laughter.

"You may have a point," I confessed.

"We should make a pack to get over this together. We are both to damn good and hot to be suffering!" Leah raised her beer and clinked it against mine. I looked at the small smile on her face and the sadness in her eyes and I realized the same emotion in me. She was right why should we both suffer.

"I have something better that could heal us both," I murmured and scooted closer to her. I needed to feel something other than hurt. I found myself breathing heavier as I approached her and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Jake, are you sure you wanna do this?" She whispered. There were no more words to be said, there were only lips hers and mine touching. This was much better than moping this was excellent. She twisted her hands in my hairs and moaned. She crawled into my lap and straddled me. I ran my hands along the sides of her body. I went to kiss her again but she pulled away. "This is madness," she exclaimed.

"I know but it feels go right?" She nodded, smirked and she kissed me once more. "Yeah I guess there are worse guys to be insane over." She lifted her dress over her head. I'd seen Leah naked in my head several times thinks to the damned mind link but in person her flesh was far more alluring. All she had on was her pink panties. I think that I was mesmerized by the mere sight of her and a little baffled at what I was supposed to do next. "You've never seen a naked girl before have you? Sometimes I forget I'm a bit older than you."

"Only by a couple of years," murmured as I hesitantly reached out and smoothed my hand over her stomach. I started circling the area around her belly button. "You are really, really beautiful Leah." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're only saying that because I'm practically naked in your lap. If I hadn't here come today you'd still be thinking I'm a bitter harpy like the rest of them." She mumbled.

"I never thought like the rest of them. I did think it was wrong that you exposed all of the other's faults but I understood your heart Leah. Just like you understand how I'm feeling now." I ran my fingers along her jaw line. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of my touch. She opened her eyes and the fire of lust raged within them.

"Lift your arms." I did as she told me and she lifted my shirt over my head. She wrapped herself around me like a scarf. She sat in my arms for the longest time chest to chest. As our hearts beat together I felt as though my heart new it wasn't alone. I took her hand in my and watched as I intertwined our fingers. I looked at her and she was staring at me. "Nobody's ever been this gentle with me," she whispered. Her look saddened and my heart felt like it was breaking for her. I took her face in my hands and kissed her again.

"How far did you want to go Leah?" I whispered the question that was blaring in my head. We were sitting here almost naked.

"All the way Jake, I don't want to feel anything but you."

"Right here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't care. This isn't about romance, it's about salvation of sorts. Save me _Jacob_." She lay down on the rough floor and was ready to give herself to me, but something about this moment this space was wrong. I lifted her into my arms.

"Not here," I murmured. I carried her quickly back into my room. Luckily my dad was still asleep and he didn't catch a glimpse of her nakedness. I lay her down on my bed and then removed my pants. I wanted to ask her if she was sure again, but she removed her panties and playfully beckoned for me with her pointer finger. I crawled up her body and placed a little kiss on her nose. "I've never done this before Leah."

"I know … I won't judge you _too_ much." She giggled as she rubbed her nose against mine. "I figured that's why you're hesitating too, must guys would've just stuck it in by now." I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her. As we made out I maneuvered out of my boxer briefs. Leah assisted me and opening her legs wider but I stumbled to enter her. She broke our kiss and looked down.

"Here, let me," she whispered. She took me in her hands and guided inside of her. I entered her slowly and I watched her face in wonder and admiration. She moaned softly as I went deeper. She was so wet and so tight. I was in awe of her.

"Faster Jake," she moaned. "Please!" I nodded and began to really moved within her. My nerves had completely disappeared. I was being fueled by my own lust. I thrust into her aggressively and she called out to me. All of the pain and hurt I'd felt over the past few days had turned into raw lust. "Oh Jake," she called out again." She pulled me l closer to her and her nails dug into my shoulder blade as. It hurt but the pleasure her body was giving me overrode that small discomfort.

"Fuck," uttered under my breath as we climbed higher. She wrapped her long legs around my waist and locked her ankles. She began to grind her pelvis to mine and a low groan hit the back of my throat. That felt fucking magnificent.

"Oh God," she whimpered. "Oh GOD, yes!" Her movements began to quicken and I picked up the pace to match hers. She clenched her eyes shut and as she moved faster still.

"Leah, open your eyes. I want to see you when you come," I forced myself in her harder. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"That's it Jake, that's it! Just like that … fuck!"

"You're so fucking beautiful Leah." I went to speak again but I felt her legs start to shake and she came gloriously, loudly, and all over me. Her undoing started ignited something within me and I came seconds after her. She closed her eyes and took at deep breath. I kissed her forehead and watched as she regulated her breathing. There was nothing but sweat and mangled sheets between us.

"Thank you Jake," she whispered.

"The pleasure was all mine," I said playfully as I slowly pulled out of her. I lay at her side and stroked her hair. "Do you … uh, do you think we'll do this again?" She arched her eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"I'd hope that you'd have more in the tank … give me a minute to rest." She closed her eyes again and I kissed her lips.

"No I mean, like do you see this as just an one night affair?" I asked. I didn't want it to be this was the best and the most normal I'd felt in a really long time.

"I really hadn't thought that far into it Jake. I didn't plan to come over and do this with you tonight. It's weird how fate twists things sometimes. I can't give you any guarantees because I'm so messed up in the head, but I can give you right now … this very moment." She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. "You saved my life it's the least I can do."

"It works both way Leah you saved mine too."

* * *

Author's Note: This started off as a Drabble on the Tricky Rave website. I couldn't help thinking there may be more to this story. Let me know what you think or if I should continue.


	2. Love Isn't Enough

Love Isn't Enough

"I'll come back I promise," she said as she worked on packing her last suitcase. I sat on her bed and watched as she walked from her closet to her bed with a purpose. She was avoiding returning my stare and focused extra hard on her intentions. It was crazy how quickly things in someone's life could change and the person who made you the happiest could end up being the one you hurt the most.

"For reason I don't believe you Leah. Are things that bad here that you have to leave?" I asked and she paused for a second and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. She looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. She was wearing her baggy grey sweat pants and black cami top. Her hair was bunched up on her head in a messy bun, yet she still looked beautiful.

"Jake, they were bad … that's why I applied to college to get away and to better myself. At the time it made sense for me to go away and honestly it's still the smart thing for me to do." She ran her fingers down the side of my face and cupped my cheek. She smiled at me but I knew Leah far better now. I knew when she was hearting. Her heart had finally started to heal and just as it seemed it would mend fully fate saw fit to screw the both of us.

"You promised that we'd save each other." I was pretty much accusing her of lying. This summer had been great. We'd connected in a way that I'd never thought possible. I'd known Leah for years and it wasn't until now that I'd realized that we have so much in common. I would never forget the midnight strolls on the beach or my attempts of teaching her to play basketball. Leah was soft and a really deep thinker, not only that she was amazing in bed, I mean AMAZING in bed. She was everything that I'd ever seen myself wanting in a woman and she'd been right under my nose my entire life. I damned fate for thinking that if knew my heart better than I did.

"Jacob, you've imprinted on Ness. I know you don't feel like you love her now, but you will grow to love her and I'll become a distant memory. I don't know if … don't see why I have to leave?" She stared at me with sadness in her eyes and it wasn't until then that it dawned on me. This thing between us that was fueled by lust and salvation had morphed into love. That's why I couldn't let her go and that's why she wanted to leave. She knew that in the end my heart would belong to another and she didn't want her heart to get broken.

"Leah, I love you and right now you're everything to me." I got up and went to wrap my arms around her and she took a step back. She held her hands up using it as a stop sign her eyes were wide with shock and sadness. She closed her eyes, I assumed to regain composure. I took my hand, connected it with hers, but she quickly pulled away and put both her hands behind her back.

"That's a lie Jacob. I'm actually shocked you're standing here with me now. You'd already started to prefer the child's company to mine and it's okay, it's not your fault really. Fate has just dealt me a shitty hand." A tear dropped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She went to turn away from me in the reflection of her vanity mirror I saw her pick up her plane tickets and toy with them.

"I do love you Leah," I repeated, she scoffed. More of her tears fell and she swallowed hard. She tapped her fingers on the dresser nervously and was silent for a while before she spoke again.

"I love you too, but it's not enough in this case. Love just isn't enough." She approached me quickly and placed her lips on mine, crushing against me. I gripped her tightly in a bear hug and tried to match her fervor. She twisted her fingers into my hair and cried as we continued to kiss. She straddled me and it seemed that we were going to converse the way we knew best. I began pivot and grind beneath her showing her my want for everything her mind and body possessed. This was our goodbye, she said she'd be back but I knew better. She pulled away from me before we got to hot and heavy. She let out a few quiet dry heaves and went back to packing.

"I have to go Jacob, but I'll be back I promise." Her body was still shaking but I knew that embracing her again would only make her more upset.

"And you'll return to me?" I asked.

"I don't think you'll want me Jake, but if it makes you happy I'll say the words. Yes, Jacob I'll come back to you." I didn't believe her because she had no faith with me, but again I couldn't blame her.

"Can I help you pack and then we could go to the beach? What do you say Leah will you have a little fun with me … one more time?" Leah went back to her closet and pulled out another suitcase.

"You can clear that drawer over there." I moved quickly over to her dresser and realized that it was mainly her unmentionables some of which I've seen before. I knew she'd sent me over on purpose.

"I think I remember this." I picked up her pink boy short panties and twirled them around my pointer finger. She looked over at me long enough to roll her eyes at me.

"Keep them there are the closest you'll ever get to being with me like that again." All of a sudden my heart became heavy. "Hey, I didn't say it to be mean. Due to recent events … it would be wrong for us to lie together. I would feel like I was your mistress of something, but I can give you this night for us to reminisce on our time together and then we'll part way. Deal?" She gave me her hand and I begrudgingly took it. It was all she would over so I had no choice but to take it.


	3. I Missed You

Chapter 3: I Miss You

I sat under an October evening sky as I strained my eyes to be able to comfortably be able to read my literature book. I loved this campus I was so glad that I'd decided to come to University of Nevada to escape the heartbreak at home. I still felt empty here but I convinced myself that feeling empty was better than watching Jacob slowly fall under the same horrible curse that had ripped Sam away from me. As the wind blew I watched as the leaves floated to the grounds. It was starting to get windy so I buttoned up my jean jacket and I noticed that the area in front of me had gotten darker. Someone was standing over me and there shadow was blocking what little light the day had left to offer. I looked up and there he was. The one person I was fighting myself daily not to think about. I willed my eyes not to water as I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I swallowed my emotions back.

"Because you're here and Leah I miss you." Jacob sat down beside me and I looked in his beautiful brown tired eyes.

"You have to know how not okay this is," I sighed and put my books away. "But I can't lie I missed your face." He offered me a little smile but before I could return it my mind went to work. How could he be here when Ness is in Forks? The separation was bound to be killing him. That's probably why his eyes were so red he probably couldn't sleep; he was probably worried sick about her. Yet he was here with me for reasons that were still unknown to me.

"Jake, this is really sweet but you know the reality of us. I weighed our options the only thing we would be doing is prolonging the inevitable to continue whatever this is until Ness grows up but why would I do that to myself. You need to be my friend Jake and let me go so that you won't hurt me later." Jake ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Logically I hear you, and I agreed that would be the right thing to do that's the only reason it took me this long to come after you. Leah, you don't how much I miss you and how much I think about you. I miss your eyes, your wit, and your beautiful smile it runs through my mind every day. I just go so tired of denying myself," he confessed. "So I hopped on a plane so I see you again and I have to tell you it was worth it." He scooted towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "You're so worth it?" He whispered and I melted. I didn't want to argue and force logic into this moment I just want to revel in the fact that he came here for me. I drew myself closer to him as I watched the sky as the sun began to set. Jacob had saved me again by simply holding me in his arms.

* * *

After the sunset Jake walked with my back to my apartment. I lived about five minutes off campus. He stood behind me as I fumbled with my keys. I don't know why I felt nervous. It wasn't like we hadn't been together before. I assumed it was because I was still unsure about everything but it had been months since I touched him. I opened the door and cut the light on and began unbuttoning my jacket. My hands were shaking a little and it was making the task take longer than it should.

"Here let me," Jacob muttered as he started unbuttoning my jacket with ease. I could hear his intentions in the utterance of those three little words. My body responded to every syllable. I tried to sway my thoughts and control my wanting.

"So do you some tea or a Pepsi or something?" I asked as he finished unfastening my jacket.

"No," he muttered as he peeled the jacket off me and it dropped to the floor as he wrapped me in his arms and proceeded to kiss me roughly and with such built up passion. He backed me into the door and hitched my leg and wrapped it around his waist. This is why he came because I could give him something that his child bride couldn't. I didn't wanted be used. I just wished he didn't feel so good. "God, Leah I missed you baby," he whispered before planting several gentle kisses along my neck. I groaned inwardly I was going to ruin this moment.

"Are you sure you really miss me or are you just horny?" I blurted out before my libido stopped me from asking what I considered a very important question.

"What?" Jake pulled away from me just far enough for me to see the hurt in his eyes.

"You think I'd spend hundreds of dollars on a plane ticket to come here just to fuck you? You think that little of me?" He completely pulled away from and stormed into my living room and plopped down on my couch. "For your information I've been a wreck since you left. I haven't been around anyone and after a while I came to the conclusion that I wasn't where I wanted to be. I don't to be in Forks … not if you're not there."

"What about Renesmee?"

"What about her?"

"You can't deny that you miss her?" I stated and turned away from him. "You're programmed to want to be around her. How can you even function this many miles away from her? You should see how red your eyes are you're killing yourself to be here with me." I knelt in front of him and placed my hands on his knees. "In a few years your feelings for her will be stronger and you will forget about me … I can't … I can't do this with you Jake you'll just end up leaving me."

"Do you want to know why my eyes are really red? I haven't had a goodnight's sleep since you left Leah. I don't know how else to explain it to you babe. I just … you are my everything and I need to be around you more than anybody else in this world." He wiped the tears that had trailed down my cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled me into his lap and playfully kissed me all over my face. We spent the rest of the evening cuddled together on the couch sharing stories, making out, and just enjoying our connection. In the back of my mind I still viewed as bitter sweet. Jacob loved me so purely in a way that made me feel so special and lovely. I knew in less than seven years time that look in his eyes would be given to someone else and no longer be mine.

* * *

_Author's Note: I thought I may be fun to use the drabbles that I do from the Tricky Raven site and extend them to make one collective story so that's what I'm going to be doing from now on. I think it will really challenging to make all of the prompts work together. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. As always please read, review, and no flames. PS - I want to emphasize that these chapters are based of 500 word drabbles I get that some of it may seem like it's moving fast or it doesn't quite fit and that's why! Also if you do flame (I don't want you to but if you do) know that your review will be removed! I can't handle negativity! If there are a grammar issues do like some of my awesome reviewers do and PM me and I will look it over. _


	4. The Tutor

The Tutor

I decided to come home for the fall break. I'd started to think it was huge mistake. Everyone seemed pretty happy to see me. It had been four years since I'd been home and I was happy that Jacob and Sam were both keeping their distance. I only felt guilty about one of them. Jacob had come to visit me while I was in college and he was perfect. It hurt me to turn him away again. At the time he was taking the imprint thing so lightly. From the few times that I'd seen him while I'd been home I realized that I'd made the right decision. Little Ness was looked like a preteen and she was enamored with Jacob. Jake seemed to love all of the attention. After Christmas I focused hard on getting my applications ready for my masters. I was about to graduate in the spring and I knew I couldn't come back here to live. I needed more time. I needed more space. So that's why I was in the old school that they had turned into a library on my laptop with my headphones in as I finished yet another paper explaining why I wanted to participate in another college's masters program. I hit ctrl S and closed my document and started surfing the net when I smelled him and her.

"Dammit," I murmured so much for peace and quiet. I swear the town of Forks was way too small. No matter where you went you always end up bumping into someone you know.

"Hey Leah," Jacob said casually. I noticed that the look he used to give me was no longer in his eyes. Matter of fact he tried not to look at me at all. I'm sure that he'd long forgotten about what we had shared.

"Hey Jake, Ness, what are you doing here?" I asked as I closed my laptop and gathered my things. I most definitely wasn't staying if they were going to be here. It was just a reminder that Jacob would soon be taken.

"Jacob is studying for his SATs! He's hoping to go to college and study architecture." Ness was so proud of him as she offered him a side hug. I was proud too but I was sure it didn't matter to him. Jacob always said that he wasn't interested in furthering his education but it seems something had changed his mind. I don't know how many times I'd told him that he was smart and go to school to make himself more marketable. It seemed my words weren't enough but something or someone else did the trick.

"That's great Jake," I tried not to sound dry but I knew he was probably bettering himself for her. "If there's anything I can do to help let me know."

"Actually, I could use a math tutor. I'm decent on the literature but math is causing me mad frustration," he chuckled.

"Okay, I can do that. I can meet you here tomorrow?" I hopped up and draped my backpack over my shoulder. As I walked toward the exit, told myself not to look back, but I did anyway. I watched as Ness grabbed his hand and lead him down one of the aisles. I closed my eyes and willed my heart not to respond. It didn't matter he's not why I came back anyway.

* * *

The next day Jacob and I decided to use one of the old school rooms to work in. He gave me a couple of the math problems that he was having trouble with and I worked them out on the chalkboard.

"Dammit, see I keep getting it wrong. I need to master this math is gonna be an important part of my major," Jake said as he handed me his attempt and then he looked at board.

"You keep forgetting to do what's in the parenthesis first!" I fussed. "It's the order of operations _Jakey_." I sat back on what used to be the teachers desk and looked at him with his back turned to me.

"I detect foul order it resembles … ah yes it's the stench of jealousy," Jacob sniffed the air. "And it's coming from you. Tell me why you're so jealous of a kid that's barely reached puberty Leah? You're not allowed to be jealous because _you_ pushed _me_ away remember. Twice!" He went back to the desk he was at and flipped through his book. He actually seemed angry and there was the ping of guilt I had felt from before. I looked away from him and twirled the piece of chalk that was in my fingers.

"Let's try this one so I can see if I've got this down," Jacob said and I went over to his desk and leaned over his shoulder to look at the problem. I noticed that he took the moment to look down my shirt and even though I shouldn't have been happy about it I was thrilled. That meant he remembered me and that on some level he still wanted me. It was against our laws to do anything to break an imprint or disturb the path or connection between the two, but I still wanted Jacob so much. I made it hard to concentrate on anything else when he was around.

"Okay," I said as I moved away from him and back to the chalkboard." After a few seconds I felt him behind me. He ran his hands down the sides of my body and begrudgingly pushed him away. I didn't want to. I missed the way his hands felt on my body. His touch made me hungry it made yearn for him.

"I can smell your arousal Leah. You still want me yet you play these games." He turned me towards him and I knew my desire was evident. It had to be because I could feel my pulse quicken and my blood rush to my face.

"It's not a game. If we do this … I'll be shunned forever. Most of our tribe has a problem with me now imagine how they would feel if I went against our laws. You know I want you … God I do but I can't … fate chose and it picked Renesmee!" As I talked Jacob pressed himself against me and ran his nose and his lips along my neck and then my collarbone. "Please." I panted and dropped the chalk I didn't realize I was still holding it. Just as I was about to lose control someone opened the doors and caused Jacob to part from me.

"Sorry we thought this room was empty," the stranger said as he closed the door. After they left I gather my stuff and put in my bag.

"You're leaving? Typical Leah." I could hear the sorrow in Jake's voice. "You're always running from me Leah or pushing me away. Why? If I'm what you want can't you just accept me? I want you Leah … I want you so much," he whispered. All I could do was shake my head. His words they didn't matter. Imprints couldn't be broken and with each passing year Jake and Ness got closer. I was sure that the next time I came to Forks I would be a distant memory in Jacob's mind.

* * *

_Author's Note: Remember I'm using this story to extend the drabbles I'm doing for Tricky Raven. I'm seeing if I can piece them together and make it a story so the timelines aren't going to be as tight as they are in my other stories. I hope you like this! It's a fun little challenge for me. Anyways, please read, review, and NO Flames!_


End file.
